The Wise Man Chronicles: Premonitions
by Melissa McClendon
Summary: The second fanfic in the series. Lacour and Cross are on the brink of war while a new enemy lurks in the shadows, waiting to strike at the heroes at their weakest moment.


**Star Ocean: _The Second Story_  
The Wise Man Chronicles  
Fanfic Two:** _"Premonitions"  
By: Melissa McClendon  
dei of alefgard@aol.com  
melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com  
_  
  
**_*~*Let us never negotiate out of fear, but let us never fear to negotiate*~*  
_**  
  


" The design is exquisite... I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. Where did you get this ?" Marina Classico whispered under the pale light of the Heraldry lab, looking back towards the young Fellpool who had brought the ancient crest to her attention.  
  
Leon had been in a daze, offering the young woman very limited conversation. If what he had heard was true, he had received this mysterious object from Opera at the cost of Ernest's life. The beautiful Tetragene had visited him a little over a week ago and her demeanor throughout the entire ordeal had disturbed him. She was quiet, melancholy. Everytime he inquired after Ernest, she would quickly change the subject. At first, he simply assumed they had had a fight. But after she left, rumors quickly began flying all over Lacour that Ernest Raviede was killed during an excavation at the Hoffman Ruins. He didn't want to believe such a nasty rumor, Opera would have surely told him. But... She had acted so strange during her visit, anything was possible.   
  
" Leon ?" Marina repeated herself for the third time. She was a very mild woman, and very young. She had no past. It was as if she had appeared out of thin air and King Lacour had instantly appointed her as his chief advisor. Leon had nothing against her, she was kind and more than qualified for the position. It was just... strange.  
  
" I'm sorry... What were you saying ?" Leon looked up at the lithe Marina, her pale ivory skin and onyx features contrasted against the soft blue glow of the lab made her hauntingly beautiful. Leon might be young, but even he knew a beautiful girl when he saw one.   
  
Marina smiled at him, her attention suddenly leaving the crest that had kept her fascinated for so long. " You're tired. You've been overworked. Perhaps you should take a few days off. Visit your old friends ."   
  
" I'd like to... But I have too many things to do here--"  
  
" You won't be much good to anybody if you keep going like this. Just keep it in mind, I'd hate to have to order you to take a little vacation time ." She teased, smiling at him once more before returning her attention to the ancient crest.  
  
" A friend of mine found it in the Hoffman Ruins. She thought I could make something of it, so she brought it to me. I believe its a Heraldric crest of some sort, but any more than that and I'm not sure. Its so old, I wonder if even a linguist could make out those marks..." _**Hmm... If nothing else, that could give me a reason to visit Bowman and Nineh in Linga. Maybe I should take a little vacation time afterall...**  
_  
" From looking at it... I'd say this is only half of it. Your friend didn't mention anything about another piece, did they?" Marina sat the crest back under its protective glass on the lab table, turning to face Leon as she pulled her watch out of her lab jacket.  
  
Leon looked at her in bewilderment. _**She saw that just by looking at it... There's no signs indicating that...**_ " No... She didn't say anything about another piece..."  
  
Long, slender fingers reached up to cup Marina's chin as she went into deep thought. " Hmm... I doubt it would be in the Hoffman Ruins or I'm sure your friend would have found it. Its something we might look into..."  
  
" I believe we should determine whether its even worth pursuing before we go that far. I suggest we look into a linguist translating the inscriptions ."  
  
" Alright, I agree. See what you can come up with until I get back ."  
  
" Where are you going ?" Leon inquired curiously, he really enjoyed Marina's company. _And_, she was the only one who could keep up with him in the lab work.  
  
" I've got another meeting with the chancellor of Cross Kingdom, Kayura Azuma. Our king and theirs are still being stubborn about the incident with our Princess and their Prince. Diplomatically speaking, Prince Clother leaving the Princess at the altar for a Heraldric sorceress was a slap in the face to Lacour. From the beginning, I thought the whole arrangement was simply a bad idea. The Princess is too young to know what she wants and I would rather see Prince Clother happy with Celine Jules than miserable his entire life. Of course..." Marina sighed. " Just because I am the king's chancellor and chief advisor doesn't mean he has to listen to me ." She winked at the young Fellpool, walking to the door in a few short strides. " Kayura shares my views on the matter. Its not something worth going to war over, Expel has seen enough of that. It shouldn't take too long. I'll see you soon, Leon ."  
  
" Bye, Marina. Good luck..."  
  
  
**********  
  
**Cross Castle, Realm of Cross  
  
_Even as the peace talks between Cross Kingdom and Lacour continue, head fronted by Kayura Azuma and Marina Classico respectively, it appears to this reporter that the tensions between the two kingdoms only increase by the day. At first, it was simply a matter between the two royal families. But with the threat of the Sorcery Globe nonexistent, it has given the people of Expel something else to chew over, to discuss around the dinner table, to cause senseless bickering. Cross' Kayura Azuma has traveled to Lacour and has agreed to meet with Lacour's Marina Classico this week--  
  
_**  
Chisato lost her train of thought as Celine stormed through the double doors to the waiting room where the Nedian sat, working on her next article. Her bright blue eyes glanced up at the sorceress when she slammed a stack of papers on a nearby table, not caring that half of them flew into the floor. " It didn't go well, I gather ." She smiled, slightly amused at Celine's actions.   
  
" Kayura left two days ago !" The sorceress blurted out.   
  
Chisato nodded, trying not to laugh. " Yes, Celine. If you had been reading my articles or atleast paid attention to what's been going on, you would have known that and came back sooner. What did you need with Kayura anyway ?"  
  
" That crest I found in the Cross Cave... The village elder couldn't translate the markings on it and I heard she had a knack for ancient languages, so I brought it to her ."  
  
" Why didn't you take it to Bowman's friend Keith ?" Chisato inquired curiously, jotting down a few more notes for her article.  
  
" I'm expecting all of Lacour to figure out any minute that I was the one Chris left the princess of Lacour for and I don't want to be there when they do ." Suddenly noticing that most of her papers landed in the floor, she bent down and began picking them up. " Well, anyway. I was supposed to meet with Kayura and discuss what she'd figured out. Since she had to go to Lacour for more of those talks, she documented everything in these papers and sketched out the designs, but took the damn crest with her. I can't find it anywhere !"  
  
" Maybe she put it up somewhere for safe keeping. She should be back in two days or so, just ask her about it then. Mind if I see the sketches ?" Chisato put her pen and paper aside, standing up to reach Celine's side. The sorceress nodded, handing the flame-haired Nedian a piece of paper. Chisato scanned over the paper for a few minutes, her brows raised slightly in curiosity " I don't think Kayura will be much help, Celine..." She stated rather quietly, never allowing her eyes to leave the paper.  
  
Celine rolled her eyes, plopping down on a chair. " Don't tell me you can read all of that !"  
  
Chisato shook her head. " No... I couldn't make out a letter for you, but I bet I know someone who could, probably the only person on Expel who would have a chance of translating it. Those inscriptions..." She looked over to Celine, handing her back the paper. " They're Nedian. Ancient Nedian, they have to date back to the time of Old Nede..."  
  
" So Rena is probably the person I need to see... Damn, she went back to earth with Claude..."  
  
" Rena couldn't help you anymore than I could. She wouldn't know the ancient languages... The only person who could possibly help you is Noel. He might know what all that means..."  
  
" Chisato, Noel is a zoologist, not a linguist ." Celine stated dryly.  
  
" Zoology is something he fell back on, I don't know what he was originally based in, but it was something huge. I'd like to look into that..." Chisato started looking for her pen and paper to make a note of that until Celine grabbed her arm to gain her attention. " Anyway... I think he may know a little about ancient Nedian linguistics, so, its a long shot, but you may look into it while waiting for Kayura. If nothing else, you could meet her in Herlie. Noel hasn't left that house in the Heraldry Forest since we arrived here. I'm really worried about him..."  
  
" Hmm... I could be in Mars by tonight, meet with him tomorrow morning. Even if he can't help me, it will be good to see him. Yeah... Thanks Chisato, I think I'll get ready to go see Noel. See ya later !"  
  
" Whoa, wait Celine. Can I go with you? There's a couple of things happening in Herlie that I'd like to look into and since you're going that way anyway..." Chisato smiled wryly, waiting for the sorceress' reply.  
  
" Sure. I could use the company. It'll be just like old times ."  
  
  


**********  
  
  


**Heraldry Forest, Realm of Cross  
  
**  


_" ...Do not blame yourself... There was nothing you could do... It was not your fault..." _  


  
Noel instantly opened his eyes upon hearing those few short, simple words. The tone was soft, almost inaudible set against the noisy Heraldry Forest. But the Nedian recognized that voice, his very soul recognized the gentle contralto of the woman he'd lost so long ago. His response was sluggish at first, awakening from a long nap on the forest floor, having been too far from his cabin the night before. Slowly, he opened his dark brown eyes, already scanning the area as he stood up. Was he losing his mind? It was highly possible in Noel's opinion. He was still trying to figure out how he hadn't lost it already. Glancing around one more time to make sure, Noel hesitantly whispered a single name, fearing the response. "...Filia?..."  
  
The Nedian received no verbal reply, only the rustling of the leaves of the forest canopy, the wind stirring them from their quiet rest. He sighed, sitting back down to gain some sense of his surroundings. _**Am I losing my mind? I lost my soul so long ago, its only logical that my mind go next...**_ Noel knew he was weary from another restless night and his mind was playing tricks on him again. He knew that there was no way it could be Filia's voice. He'd never see Filia again. In life and death, they would be separated eternally.  
  
" I have journeyed across oceans of space and time to find you... And now we are united..."  
  
"Filia..." Noel choked out, his mind and body racing with a hundred pent up emotions. " How?... Lantis destroyed you..."  
  
" I can be many things... many people... I can be many places at once... Herlie..."   
  
There was nothing but silence after that. Noel could feel that the presence was gone and he was at a loss of words. There was something strangely familiar... His heart screamed that it was his beloved Filia, returned to him by a heavenly ascent but that was impossible. It couldn't be Filia... " She wants me to go to Herlie... So that's where I will be..."  
  


***********  


  
**Lacour Castle, Realm of Lacour  
**  
  
" I'm glad you agreed to this meeting, your majesty. I am honored that after all that both our countries have gone through, you can trust me ." Kayura Azuma began without preamble, standing up as the King of Lacour sat down in an excessively cushioned chair.   
  
" I trust Marina's judgment ." The king stated flatly. Kayura instantly honed in on the underlying animosity but decided it was better that she didn't acknowledge it. She was sent here to prevent a war, not start one.   
  
" Then I pray it was a wise decision for both our sakes ." Kayura replied calmly, folding her gloved hands behind her back to attain a more professional air.   
  
" Where is Marina ?" The king inquired, ignoring Kayura and looking to his bodyguard, which shrugged in ignorance.  
  
" Marina Classico regretted to inform you that she had pressing engagements in the Heraldry Laboratory and felt that it was better that the two of us spoke ." Kayura informed him, starting to get annoyed.  
  
" I see... Well, Miss Azuma... Marina reported that you had some pressing issues that you feel should be brought to my attention for the welfare of Lacour, is that correct ?"  
  
" Yes, your majesty ." Kayura replied curtly. " Have you ever heard of a woman that goes by the name of Jade ?" She sat down facing the king, her black eyes piercing.  
  
" Jade?..."  
  
" She is a criminal mastermind. She now not only controls the criminal underworlds of all the port towns, but is beginning to control the towns themselves and destroying its citizens. My reports indicate that she may even have control of a large-scale army and is a formidable fighter. I suggest that she intends to threaten both Cross and Lacour since most of our forces are tied up in preparation for war ." Kayura paused, awaiting the king's reply.  
  
" Surely you jest, Miss Azuma. How could any such thing--"  
  
" You and I both know that Cross and Lacour have been more concerned with settling the matter of the broken engagement than criminals ." She stated flatly, feeling as if she had gained a small victory over the king.   
  
" If what you say is true... What do you propose, Miss Azuma, and have you discussed this with Marina ?"  
  
" She and I both agree that Cross and Lacour should work together to put an end to this threat before it actually manifests into one. We believe that it will pave the way to finally settling the major issue between our two kingdoms and push us back onto the road of friendship that our kingdoms have always shared ."  
  
The king nodded. " I can see why King Cross chose you... I will speak with Marina on the matter, Miss Azuma, but I think Cross will receive Lacour's full backing in the matter, all in the name of peace for Expel ."  
  
Kayura stood up, bowing in respect towards King Lacour. " Then I will provide your defense minister with all of our intelligence reports on Jade ."  
  
" Agreed ." King Lacour replied, rising to his full heighth. " In turn, we will begin preparing whatever is needed for the campaign. I leave this matter to you and Marina ."  
  
" Thank you, your majesty ." Kayura didn't smile in victory until the guard had led her into the hallway away from the king's chamber.   


  
***********  


**Outside Linga, Realm of Lacour  
**  
  
" We're almost there, Marina..." Leon announced through what he felt had been a deafening silence since the scientists had left Lacour Castle. He knew Marina had important things to think about. She was the most powerful woman in Lacour at the moment and since the king typically let her run everything, she had a lot of stress to deal with. Deciding to leave the castle without protection with the head researcher was obviously a decision she made under such stress.  
  
Marina smiled down at the Fellpool, she had almost forgotten where they were going. Too many things to deal with and King Lacour only added to the problems with his damned pride. " Isn't it amusing, Leon? I've never been to Linga... I don't know why... I guess when somebody around here needs me, they come to me instead. "  
  
" You never went here before you became Chancellor ?" Leon was surprised. Someone as intelligent and well-rounded as Marina had to have attended the University.  
  
" No... I never had a reason to. The only reason I can think of for me being here is for the University, but I was educated privately..."   
  
" Oh..." Leon blushed, embarrassed at his own lack of foresight. _**Is it me, or do I act like a moron around her?...**_  
  
" So... Bowman Jean. I've heard a great deal of things about him ."   
  
" I'm sure none of them are good..." Leon mumbled.  
  
" On the contrary, I hear he is brilliant. Wasn't he the leading researcher in pharmacology in Lacour ?"  
  
" Yes... But the last time he worked in the castle was when I was an infant ."  
  
Marina chuckled softly, tucking a wisp of ebony hair back into her braid.  
  
" What ?" Leon inquired, feeling as if he were the butt of some joke.  
  
" I'm sorry, Leon ." Marina paused for a moment to catch her breath. " I just remembered... Your mother mentioning a time that he and your father locked horns, although I hear it was a frequent occurrence for them ."  
  
Leon nodded. " My father never forgave him when he left the castle for good. They never got along, but Dad also knew he was the best they had ."  
  
Marina nodded in agreement. " Why did he leave ?"  
  
" If you're trying to get him to head the new pharmacology department... I wouldn't give it much thought. I've been trying to get him to come back for months and he won't compromise. He's staying right there in Linga with Nineh ."  
  
" Nineh ?" Marina chimed absent-mindedly. " His wife ?"  
  
" Yes. They run a store there in Linga, catering to the populace with herbs, remedies, and the like ."  
  
" Well... You can't force him to come back to the castle, Leon. It may be better for him to stay in Linga with his wife for the time being, treating the locals and leading the quiet life. He's at that point in his life where those things are more important to him ."  
  
_**He's not that old, Marina...**_ Leon thought to himself.   
  
Silence reigned again after that, both scientists becoming occupied once more with their thoughts. Leon looking forward to the visit with Bowman and Marina lost in her own web of plans. Neither of them noticed the town of Linga peaking over the horizon.  
  


***********  


  
**Jean Medicine Home, Linga  
**  
  
Keith Klasner cringed at the sound of more china crashing to the floor and shattering into thousands of pieces. Bowman was making quite a mess and it only seemed to be growing exponentially larger. At the sound of silverware cascading from its place in the drawers, the linguist shot up from his seat in the living room.  
  
" Bowman! What the hell are you doing ?" Keith demanded, all the noise working a nerve.  
  
Keith heard a chair get knocked over before Bowman emerged from the kitchen, facing his friend. " I can't find my greaves..." He stated nonchalantly, entirely too calmly for Keith's taste. It was obvious that Bowman was beyond anger at this point.   
  
Keith was hesitant to smart off but thought that perhaps it might help the situation. Where he deduced that was beyond him however. " And destroying the kitchen helps you find them how ?"  
  
Bowman's light blue eyes only glanced at the linguist before sitting down on the sofa and lighting a cigarette. " It keeps me from killing Dragon Boy ." He replied, his tone neutral.  
  
Keith decided it was best not to point out to Bowman that that had nothing to do with finding his greaves in the most simple terms. On a deeper level, however, he knew once the pharmacologist found his greaves, Ashton Anchors was a dead man walking. " Nineh just wants to help her hometown... Its not like she left you..." He held his breath, hoping that he wasn't just added to the list.  
  
" I know... But if she wanted to return that badly, I would have taken her. Now I have to go after her and Ashton before she gets herself hurt..." There was a slight change of tone there but Keith didn't need that to know Bowman was worried about his wife.  
  
" Bowman... The reason she was so adamant about going was because you told her no ."  
  
" With good reason !" Bowman nearly shouted. " El is extremely dangerous and Escalon is probably the worst area since its so deep in the forests. Besides... I just got home..."  
  
" Maybe she feels the need to go on some noble journey of heroism now that you have ."   
  
If looks could kill, it would suffice to say Keith would have been vaporized. " You know I don't need this right now ."  
  
" I know... Look Bowman ." Keith walked towards the door. " You taught Nineh how to defend herself and you know she even has a knack for martial arts. She's a big girl and can take of herself if needs be. Ashton isn't going to allow anything to happen to her because he knows you'd kill him ." _**As if he isn't going to already...**_ He thought wryly. " Get your things together and lets get going before nightfall. Hell, we may even be able to catch them before they reach Hilton ."  
  
Bowman took one final puff from his cigarette before putting it out. " Are you sure you want to go ?"  
  
" Yeah... Somebody has to hold you back ." Keith winked at his friend with a wicked smile before stepping out the door.   
  
" I'm not that violent..." Bowman mumbled as he lay back against the sofa, managing a smile. _**Yeah, I am... When Nineh's in danger...**  
_  
  
  
Keith hadn't taken five steps down the stairs of Bowman and Nineh's home before nearly running over Leon Geeste and into Marina Classico. " Leon, Chancellor Classico! What a surprise to see you in Linga ." He flashed a friendly smile to the two scientists despite the agitation occuring in the Jean home.  
  
" Good afternoon, Dr.Klasner. You're just the man we were looking for ." Marina returned the smile.  
  
" I am ?" Keith was taken aback, he hadn't received any prior warning that the Chancellor of Lacour was coming to see him.   
  
" You needn't look so surprised ." She chuckled softly. " I just need you to translate the markings on an artifact Leon and I have been studying ."  
  
" Oh! I should have known better ." Keith laughed in relief. " I'm afraid I'll be leaving Linga for the next few days but if you have the necessary paperwork, I'll work on the translation while I'm away. "  
  
" Damn..." Marina hissed. She knew she was forgetting something when they left Lacour.  
  
" I take it there is no paperwork ?" Keith inquired.  
  
" No... The artifact is relatively new to us... Forgive me, Dr.Klasner ."  
  
" Don't apologize. I know that King Lacour keeps you extremely busy and that your work in the lab has been hindered because of it. Do you by any chance have the artifact on you ?"  
  
" No--"  
  
" I have it !" Leon volunteered without realizing the consequences of his actions.   
  
Marina's eyes grew wide, looking to Leon for an explaination. " I... thought we left it in the lab, Leon ."  
  
" I knew we hadn't prepared any diagrams for Dr.Klasner to go by, so I took it before we left the lab..." Leon looked up to Marina. " Forgive me... Once we had decided to go, I didn't want anything holding us back.."  
  
The Chancellor smiled assuringly. " Its alright, Leon. I understand ."  
  
Leon removed the ancient Heraldric crest from his bag and handed it to the linguist. " Its only half... But if we're going to try to find the other half, we need to know what it is ."  
  
Keith nodded absent-mindedly, examining the etchings. " Its similiar to the book I translated from the Cross Cave... Is it alright if I take this with me on my trip? I'd love to examine this !"  
  
" Of course, doctor. I trust it in your hands ." Marina replied softly.  
  
Just then, the door opened at the top of the stairs and Bowman Jean emerged. " Keith, you're supposed to be ready by now !"  
  
Keith, Marina, and Leon all looked up to watch him walk down to where they were standing. " Leon, when did you get here ?"  
  
" A few minutes ago. Where are you going ?" Leon asked curiously. " Where's Nineh ?"  
  
Keith winced, unsure of what Bowman's reaction would be.  
  
" Its a long story, Leon, but Nineh and Ashton went to the continent of El to try to help the people of her village. Now... Keith and I have to go after them before that moron gets my wife hurt ."  
  
Marina smiled politely, intrigued by the shear romanticism of this man going after his wife. What she had heard about Bowman and Nineh Jean was true then, they were crazy about each other. " Dr.Jean ." She greeted pleasantly. " I am Dr.Marina Classico, its a pleasure to finally meet you ."  
  
Bowman extended his hand in gesture for a handshake. " Dr. Ma-- Chancellor Classico ?"   
  
" Yes ." She confirmed.   
  
" Its nice meeting you ." He replied cordially. " Forgive my rudeness but I hope you understand the direty of my situation ."  
  
" Yes, of course. El is a very dangerous place. Please, don't let me keep you from leaving ."  
  
" I appreciate it, Chancellor. Keith ?"  
  
" Yes, yes of course ." Keith looked to Marina and Leon. " Forgive us. I'll take a look at this during the journey and report to you when we return from El ."  
  
Marina nodded. " Very well. I look forward to your return then ."  
  
" Yeah, Leon... I'm sorry... Nineh and I will visit you in Lacour as soon as I get done ringing Dragon Boy's scrawny neck ."  
  


***********  


  
**Port Town Herlie, Realm of Cross  
**  
  
" I can't believe Noel wasn't in Mars... He hasn't left that damn Heraldry Forest since we got here and yet he's not there when we need him !" Chisato growled in frustration as she and Celine walked past the sign welcoming them into Herlie.  
  
" Chisato, darling... You've been fuming about that ever since we got here and that was this morning. I couldn't even eat my dinner because of your cursing..."  
  
" Sorry, Celine..."  
  
" I'm sure Noel will be there when we backtrack to Cross Castle. Besides, when we meet up with Kayura tomorrow, she may have all the answers we need. So what was it you were wanting to look into while we're here ?"  
  
" Supposedly, there's this really vile woman called Jade making a lot of trouble in the port towns. I've even heard she took over the operations of the gangster who used to live here in Herlie ."  
  
" Really? I hadn't heard anything..."  
  
" Yeah. That's why Kayura went to Lacour. She and Marina Classico are using Jade as a ploy to try to bring unity back to the two kingdoms ."  
  
" Is this woman that much of a threat ?" Celine couldn't mask her shock.  
  
" I don't know... But they don't want her to become one either. I can just see it now: **_Cross and Lacour unite to fight the war on crime!_** Front page report by none other than Chisato Madison of course !"  
  
Celine rolled her eyes, smiling. " Of course, darling ."  
  
" Who knows, this may be the road to you no longer being afraid of people knowing about you and Prince Clother ."  
  
" I wish ."  
  
  
  
Noel had been searching up and down the streets of Herlie for the past two days and still no sign of Filia. The nights he spent in search of her only led to dead avenues and a broken heart and tonight was turning out to be no exception. _**Filia... You died so long ago... I'm a Nedian... I deserved to die with the rest of them...**_  
  
The Nedian hadn't really been paying attention, trapped in his own thoughts as he was, so he didn't notice he had walked down another dead alley until he nearly walked straight into the wall. Noel just stood there for a moment, facing the wall as he continued to dwell on Filia Lantis.  
  
" Do those which do not evolve have the value ?" A cold, female voice echoed down the dark alley.  
  
_**That voice! Its so...**_ Noel noticed that the green stone around his neck slowly began to glow with an eerie light. " Filia...?" He whispered, turning to face the woman at the other end of the alley.  
  
" Answer me, Chandler. Do those which do not evolve have the value ?" The woman was shrouded in the shadows of the night, her dark raiments making her practically invisible to Noel.  
  
_**Chandler...**_ The woman hadn't said it as if she were addressing him simply by his last name, but by a much deeper meaning to that name that filled Noel with dread. " Who are you ?" He demanded.   
  
" I could tell you, but I question how much you remember ." The woman replied coldly.  
  
" Please... Enlighten me ." Noel growled, knowing the brighter the stone got, the angrier he would get and he didn't like that at all.   
  
" Enlightenment comes only to those who can adapt and evolve, Chandler, neither of which you can do. Your adaptation is artificial and let us just say your evolution is nonexistant ." A wicked little half-smile crossed her lips. " Those who cannot achieve enlightenment must die and pave the way for the evolution of the world ."  
  
Noel recognized the words... They had been his so long ago. His thoughts, his idealisms. But it was literally impossible that she would know them, whoever she was.   
  
" You hesitate. Those who hesitate are not in control and must therefore be destroyed ."   
  
Before Noel had time to react, a blast of energy rained from her fingertips and crashed into the Nedian, knocking him into the nearby wall. He groaned in pain, feeling the full force of the attack cry out through his body. Whoever she was, she was powerful.  
  
" Earth Grave !! " Noel shouted, jumping to his feet with his hands cast out at his attacker. The ground erupted beneath him, splitting the street in two as its rocky shards made its way to her.  
  
The spell didn't even phase her. " Don't make me laugh, Chandler. You've brought yourself down to the level of mere humans by using chants and other forms of shear mockery of the true art of Heraldry as they call it ?" She chuckled evilly, commanding a powerful gust of wind with the raising of her hands. " You've forgotten your true self ." Lightning began to strike the ground around them as her zephyr only grew stronger.   
  
The bolts of electricity illuminated the entire alley, showing Noel a glimpse of his attacker. His dark eyes grew wide when he saw her silhoette against the shadows. Long, flowing hair. Tall and slender. Eyes black as night. Her ears caught his attention, coming to points rather than the smooth curves of most humanoids.*_*A Nedian?... I have to defend myself or she'll kill me...**_ He fell back against the wall when lightning struck within mere inches of where he was standing, their eyes locking as they did so. _**I know her...** _  
  
She snickered when she saw his reaction. " Remembrance is such terrible thing for creatures such as you, Chandler. The initial shock creates hesitation. Hesitation has caused you not to defend yourself. Your hesitation will cause you to die !"  
  
Just as she sent the zephyr hurling at him, Chisato and Celine emerged behind her. " Leave him alone !!" Celine shouted.  
  
Chisato watched Noel get lifted off the ground by the strong wind currents and she instantly reacted in defense of her fellow Nedian. Charging at his attacker, she fully intended on releasing her fury on her. Unfortunately, she only got half-way there before she and Celine both were blasted back several feet by an unseen force summoned with the mere wave of the woman's hand.   
  
" Pathetic..." She muttered, turning to face the two new foes.   
  
Celine struggled to get up to help Noel, already chanting a powerful spell to inhibit his attacker.  
  
There was a blast of blinding white light, stunning both Celine and Chisato and temporarily blinding them. After that there was complete silence. The sounds of the howling winds stopped and the alley returned back to its former darkness. There was no sign of the woman at all.  
  
" N-noel ?!" Celine panicked, slowly pulling herself up to look for him.  
  
" There !" Chisato nearly screamed, not far behind Celine when she pointed at his crumpled form.  
  
Both women ran to his side, checking him for signs of life. " Noel? Noel, answer me. Noel ?!" Celine tried not to panic but when the Nedian didn't so much as stir from his position, she steadily grew alarmed.  
  
" He's been hurt... We have to get him to a doctor ." Chisato, trying to remain calm for both their sakes, whispered to the sorceress.   
  
" A-alright... Let's get him back to the hotel room and we'll send for the doctor then ."  
  


**_To be continued...  
_**

_______________________________________________________  
**Author's Note: **_Yes... I finally got around to finishing Fanfic Two in the series. I know things still are a little hazy, but I promise the next few fanfics will start letting you know a little more. I've already begun working on Fanfic Three and Fanfic Four, so they should be done a lot quicker. I hope you enjoyed this and the rest to come. As always, feel free to email me at one of the addresses at the top.   
  
~Melissa "Dei" McClendon  
  
_


End file.
